


A Little Bit Of Sunshine

by ADHDemon (Nehanshika_524)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Other, Sleepovers, a friend of mine requested mako/reader fluff so !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/ADHDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Mako/reader oneshot about bullying and silly bets.<br/>Dedicated to my friend, who requested this via tumblr!!<br/><strong>EDIT: I now have a separate pseuds for tumblr requests! For organisational purposes, ADHDemon is where I'll post any requests I may get c:</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the description, this was requested by an adorable human named Cal. If you want to request something, send me a message at umbrans on tumblr!!  
> Anyway, I haven't much experience in [x]/reader fics or writing about Roadhog, so this might be a little OOC and a bit of a mess. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!!

It was your first day at a new school, a new class, with new people, and all you knew was that you were absolutely petrified of Mako Rutledge.

He was tall! And scary! And what was with that shoulderbag? Shoulderbags should not be shaped like bombs.

You shuddered and turned away from him. _If I ignore him, he’ll ignore me, and it’ll all be okay,_ you thought, turning back to your textbook. _Right, now where was I…?_

* * *

 

 

“So!” Jamison ran up to Mako from behind, jumping and planting his hand on his shoulder. “You kissed the new kid yet, or what?”

“…They’ve been here for two days, Jamie.”

“And? When has that ever stopped anyone?!” He was jogging to keep up with Mako, as always; Jamie might have been tall, but Mako was much taller. They made an interesting duo together; a lanky, rat-like kid with perpetually out-of-control hair and a wide grin, and the tall, hulking, stone-faced terror that was Mako. Neither of them was really that terrifying, though- sure, they did blow up a toilet every now and again, and were renowned for being delinquent troublemakers, but that didn’t stop them from having a soft side.

Well, as soft a side as “stole-all-the-icecream-from-the-cafeteria” and “unleashed-an-army-of-bunnies-into-the-school” accounts for.

Mako looked down at him as they walked/jogged down the hallway. “Two days isn’t enough time to woo someone. We’re not in a bad high school fanfiction written by a suffering teenager, now are we?”

Jamison shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. Then, his eyes went wide, and that slightly-less-than-sane grin appeared on his face. “Oi, Mako, wanna bet I can kiss ‘em before the end of the week? Twenty bucks says I can before you!”

His taller companion barely glanced at him. “Make it twenty-five. I’ve been wanting to get myself a haircut.”

“Too easy! Alrighty, whoever kisses the new kid first gets twenty-five bucks from the loser!”

“ _If_ they’re okay with it.”

“Yeah, yeah, if the newbie’s okay with it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bell rang loudly in your poor, unsuspecting ears. Flinching and almost falling out of your chair, amidst laughs from your classmates, you hurry to pack your bag and leave the room. You could feel your face burning; it was only your second day, and you’d already become a joke among the people here.

At least it’s the end of the day, now. You rush into the corridor- the one that hardly anyone uses- and out into the fresh air. You collapse against a wall, almost letting yourself start crying, but decide that it would only cause you more trouble if anyone saw.

So, trying your level best to not melt into a puddle of shame and tears, you push yourself off the wall and begin walking to your bus stop. You hear faint voices from the building beside you- the corridor you were just in, and feel your breath catch as you hurry away. Looking over your shoulder, through the high windows, you catch sight of that terrifying boy from your science class- Mako, wasn’t it?- and that gangly kid- the one that was always with him.

Hopefully they aren’t looking for you. Hopefully you aren’t going to get beaten up on your second day. Hopefully, it’ll all be okay.

As if to spite you, just as you reach the stop, your bus drives away, leaving you on your own. Sniffling, and not bothering to stop yourself from sobbing, you walk the rest of the way home.

You mumble an apology for being late to get back and walk to your room, shutting the door behind you.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Wednesday, and Mako was starting to notice something about the new student at their school. Every day, they would rush out of the classroom with their head low, keeping to the sides of hallways and taking the long way around, avoiding everyone else. It was only after he’d seen them crying at a bus stop- and heard hysterical sobbing coming from within a locker- that he began to realise why.

He still had a bobby pin or two left in his bag. Bending down, he slowly worked the pin through the lock- _under, then up,_ he reminded himself- until he heard a click and the lock came undone from the old, unused locker.

Whoever was inside fell out, Mako reaching to catch them, surprised to see that it was the new kid he’d bet he could kiss by the end of the week.

Momentarily forgetting what was happening, a slow silence filled the air as Mako held them, feeling the quick pulse under their wrists and noticing how the sun looked, shining through their hair. Who knew hair could look like that? Then they sniffed, and Mako snapped back to reality.

“Are you injured?” He asked suddenly. The kid shook their head. “U-uh, no, I-I’m okay- p-please, let me go?” Mako blinked and let go of them, stepping back as they regained their footing. They rubbed their eyes with one hand, holding the other close to their chest, and Mako felt he should be comforting them in some way- but he didn’t think it would be wise.

He noticed the arm they were cradling was red around the wrist, and felt immediately guilty. Had he really grabbed them that hard?

“Sorry,” he said gruffly, gesturing to their arm.

“W-what?” They looked up, and then to their arm. “Oh, no! That wasn’t- wasn’t you, that was- um-“ They fell silent, looking to the ground and muttering “Nevermind…”

“No,” he said, bending down to their level. “Tell me. Who did it?” There had been an edge to his voice as he spoke- not that he meant there to be, but it had appeared nonetheless- and the kid flinched slightly. “Sorry. No-one should be treated like that, is all.”

They shook their head. “N-no, no, it’s fine. Um,” They looked around for a second. “I don’t- I don’t want to get them in trouble, but it’s fine, really! I, uh- this was my fault. Thanks for- u-uh, letting me out, but it’s okay.” They pulled their bag down from the top of the locker, wincing as they extended their arm, and started to walk away.

Mako put a hand on their shoulder to stop them. “Let me look at your wrist.”

They looked a little like a rabbit caught in headlights, but slowly extended their arm. Mako took it gently, reaching for the bandage in his bag’s side-pocket. Taking care not to move it too much, he wrapped it around their wrist and hand. It looked sprained, but it should be alright after a few days. He’d dealt with this before; when they were younger, Jamie always had some injury or another, and Mako was usually the one to take care of it.

“Tell me who did it.” He repeated after tucking the bandage. “I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He noticed they were shaking, and noted it probably wouldn’t have been the nicest thing, having a tall, intimidating someone interrogate you, taking a step back.

There was silence, and Mako was just about to turn around and start walking home, when they said “U-um… You know that… creepy senior, Amélie? She- and- um, a few others… They put me in there because- well, because...”

 _Because they’re selfish people who don’t deserve to be people at all,_ he thought, but said “Because they don’t like new people.”

“…Huh?” They looked up at him. “N-no, it’s because I deserved it… I told them to leave me alone, and I got… really mad, and tried to hit Amélie, so they put me in an abandoned locker room and locked me in. It was my fault, really-“

Mako looked at them- whether in pity or not, he wasn’t sure himself. “It wasn’t your fault. When someone hurts you, it’s their fault. Not yours. Do you want me to-“ He realised what he was about to say, and stopped himself. _No,_ he thought. _Don’t impose on the poor kid._

“Could you- maybe walk me home?” They asked quietly. Mako looked at them in surprise, and they hurriedly said, “If that’s alright! I just don’t want to- I mean, I’m scared they’ll find out where I live, and- uh…”

 _Well, that decides that._ Jamie had left early, anyway; it wasn’t like he was expecting Mako to accompany him home today. “It’s fine. They won’t follow you home, I’ll make sure.”

They smiled gratefully at him. “Th-thank you!”

 

* * *

 

 

After that day, you, Mako and his friend- who you discovered was named Jamison- started to stick together in the hallways. The terrifying duo of the rat and the hog had become a trio, feat. the new kid that was rumoured to have given Amélie a black eye.

She stopped bothering you when you were around them, which was probably a good idea, considering how Jamison had loudly exclaimed he’d “beat the hell out of” anyone that tried to hurt you again. You smiled at that, glad to have made friends so quickly.

Mako always walked you home- Jamie too, once- and you couldn’t have been more grateful to them both. Jokingly, you’d said on Friday they should stay the night as bodyguards, and were surprised when Mako actually agreed. Jamie grinned widely, asking if he could literally punch anyone that came to your house.

And so, that’s how you found yourself sharing a king-sized mattress with two of the most frightening people you’d ever seen.

You knew they wouldn’t actually hurt you- why would they?- but it was still somewhat eerie to be suddenly inches away from the two people you’d only four days ago thought were the most terrifying kids at school. _Funny,_ you thought. _Turns out they were the ones who saved me from being beaten up, instead of being the ones_ to _beat me up._

You had the sudden, absurd urge to giggle, and found yourself relaxing. It was silly to be scared of them. They were your friends now. Smiling contentedly, you began to sink into sleep beside them.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamison tended to cling to people in his sleep. You found that out the more startling way.

It was early in the morning- only around six or seven- and sunlight filtered through the window. You sleepily opened your eyes, surrounded by warmth and the soft sounds of breathing. You felt happy- comfortable, and safe.

Shifting a little and trying to bury your head under the blankets, you noticed the lanky tangle of limbs twined with your own. You lifted the covers slightly, almost laughing when you saw Jamison clinging to your side like a bear.

Mako was nowhere to be found, so you slowly got up, disentangling yourself with Jamie and trying not to wake him up.

You walked downstairs, to the kitchen- you’d heard the kettle boiling, so you assumed _someone_ was up- to see Mako at the counter, pouring tea. You almost giggled; someone as intimidating as Mako should not be pouring cups of sweetened tea so daintily.

He turned around, smiling a little, and asked how much sugar you’d like.

Overcome with sudden gratitude for all he’s done for you - the bullies, walking you home, your wrist- you rush over to him and throw your arms around his neck.

He stiffens for a moment, and for a frightening second, you’re think you’ve just screwed everything up. But then he hugs you back, pulling you in close. A warm, golden feeling rises in your chest. You can hear his heartbeat- it’s slow, and steady. Smiling, you lift your head towards him, about to thank him for everything he’s done, when you realise he’s just centimetres away. You think you hear his heartbeat quicken as he leans close to you, murmuring, “...Is it alright if I…”

You stutter for a moment. “U-uh… Yeah… O-of course-“

The world comes to a full halt as his lips brush yours. Time falls away. The kitchen fades into nothingness. All that’s left- all that’s _real_ \- is you and him, together in the morning sun, the blood in your veins turning to gold and a hazy warmth filling your heart.

When you finally break apart, partly due to Jamie yelling and partly because the tea was getting cold, Mako smiles- a real, wide smile- and holds his hand out- the one that isn’t holding yours- to Jamie. “Well…?”

Jamison grumbles for a moment before shoving twenty-five dollars into Mako’s hand. “I COULD have beat ya to it, only…” Then his scowl became a grin. “You’re both real fuckin’ cute together.”

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
